I won't say I'm in love
by life is struggle
Summary: This is set after The Battle of the Labyrinth! Percy is confused about his feelings for Annabeth and he goes to Camp to spend winter break with her! How will a Disney movie make the two get together after all? Read for Percabeth fluff! One-shot! Rated T.


**A/N I don't own PJO or HoO! All rights go to Rick Riordan!**

**The roghts for the Hercules movie go to Disney! **

**I was in listening to music in youtube, when I came across a Disney video with the song Meg sings "I won't say I'm in love" and I thought 'Hey! That would fit Percabeth perfectly after BOTL!' I know Annabeth kissed Percy in the Labyrinth, but she didn't say she was in love with him! So, that's how I got the idea of this fanfic! No flames please! **

The story takes place after the end of BOTL… (Remember TLO didn't happen until the next summer!).

Percy's POV

The Battle of the Labyrinth had everyone spent this summer. I left to go home, but I couldn't get Annabeth's face out of my mind. The last line of her prophecy still echoed in my head '_And lose a love to worse than death'_. She said she'd keep in touch and so far nothing. My birthday party was ok, I guess. It took my mind of things, until Nico appeared and talked to me about his idea to dive in the Styx… I have to admit, though, it made sense… As much sense can be made by a suicidal attempt, but if that was why Luke had survived…

_Luke_. Annabeth said he was the only one close to her. She was confused, though. As if there was something else she wasn't telling me… _Ugh! This is so confusing! _

Meanwhile I grew close to Rachel over the first weeks of the school year and winter break was approaching fast. I was thinking of staying at home with my mom, but I wanted to see Camp, make sure things were running well and see Annabeth, too. There it was again. _Annabeth. _I couldn't get her out of my mind all this time. No matter what I did, no matter how much time I spent with my family, my thoughts would linger to a pair of grey eyes… Chiron sent me on many combat missions to take out monsters along with other campers, but not her…

"Percy! Come here for a second!" I heard my mom yell. I was in my room, struggling to get through a piece of homework we had for winter break. I gave up and got up. When I reached the living room, I saw an Iris Message floating in the air and Chiron looking at me while smiling.

"Hello, Percy. I trust you've had a good year so far?" he asked.

"If you count out all the missions I went on with Beckendorf and all the times a hellhound almost walked in on me during lunch break, I think I'm good." I replied.

Chiron let a small smile flicker on his face.

"I was wondering if you'd come to Camp for winter break" he asked next.

"Well… I don't know actually…" I stuttered. I looked at my mom and pursed my lips. I looked down at my shoes and I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You should go and make sure everything's ok at Camp, sweetie." My mom said. "I know you would want to stay with me, but… they need you." She finished.

I wasn't still sure, but my mom decided for me and I guess she knew what was on my mind. If I stayed with her, I would be worried about camp. If I went to camp, I would feel bad about leaving her. However, she chose to let me go. I hugged her and smiled at her. "Thanks mom" I said. Then, I turned to Chiron. "I'm coming for winter break".

Winter break 

My mom drove me to the hill and I have to say I felt ecstatic, nervous and uneasy at the same time. _Ecstatic _because I love Camp, even if we are preparing for war.

_Nervous _because I didn't know how things would be and _uneasy_, well… I would see Annabeth again and needless to say that I missed her a lot and couldn't forget about that kiss in Mt. St. Helens.

"Be careful Percy", my mom said and I gave her a kiss on the cheek and a hug and then, sprinted to the top of the Hill. I marveled at the sight. Camp Half-Blood is always magnificent.

Suddenly I heard clamps against the ground and I was attacked by a hug. Not any hug, though. That was Grover's goat-missed-you-lots hug.

"Per-c-c-c-y-y-y-y" he bleated and I gave him a friendly handshake and a fist bump.

"Hey G-Man!" I greeted. "How are things? Where is Annabeth?" I asked, but I have to admit all I wanted was to see Wise Girl.

"Everything's going according to plans. No bad things and no interruptions by you-know-who's forces" he said. "And Annabeth is fine" he added and I let out I breath I didn't know I was holding.

We walked to the pavilion and I said hi to many of my friends who were there. Chiron trotted in the place soon afterwards followed by Annabeth and I have to admit she looked amazing. Her curly blonde hair was cascading down her shoulders and her grey eyes were just as calculating as they were when I first met her. She was wearing a grey sweater with a pair of dark blue jeans and black boots.

"Perce! Snap out of it!" Grover whispered in my ear and I realized I was staring at her. I heard Beckendorf chuckle and Silena coo silently along with some of her sisters.

"Hey, Wise Girl" was all I could manage to get out. The truth is what I really wanted to say was _Gods Annabeth! I missed you so much! Why didn't you contact me like you promised? _

Grover let out a small laugh. Of course. He could read emotions. He knew how I felt.

"Hey Seaweed Brain." She answered. "Had a good school year so far?" she asked.

She approached me and we started talking while walking towards the pier. Hey, if she wanted to act like things didn't happen, I would go along with it. She still talked to me.

After a few hours of talking we had ended up on the beach. Even in winter it was calm in Camp and I wasn't the least bit cold. I loved it. However, there was something I needed to say to her.

"Annabeth, look" I started " I know I made you angry and sad about, you know, my persistence with… your prophecy?" I said.

She lowered her head and I got ready for another closing up in herself. Might as well say everything before she walks away.

" I am sorry, I didn't mean to…" I continued.

"No." she said firmly and looked at me.

"_I_ am sorry Percy. You… you were there. I was sad and angry like you said and I felt weird. There were many things I couldn't figure out. But now I have. Also, I didn't contact you and knowing you I made you worry. So, that's that." She concluded.

"No need to be sorry. You know I'll always be there for you." I said and the strange thing is that she looked at me and smiled while my stomach was filled with a tingling sensation. Butterflies, I think, is the right term.

She was about to say something, when Grover appeared.

"Hey guys! I have great news!" he shouted happily.

"What is it, G-Man?" I asked curiously.

"Well, Chiron thought it would be nice if we watched a movie to help raise spirits a little and Mr D agreed!" he spitted out.

"Nice!" I said while Annabeth nodded smiling.

"What movie are we watching Grover?" she asked.

Grover put up a childish face and asked "How do you guys feel about Disney?"

"HERCULES? Seriously?" Malcolm, Annabeth's half-brother, asked Chiron.

We were sitting in the amphitheater for about 5 minutes. Dinner had ended with the announcement of the movie and we walked in here to find the Hephaestus boys balancing a wide screen in the wall and connecting it to a DVD player.

"OH MY GODS!" Silena shouted. "It is THE most awesome movie in, like, ever!" she said.

"Besides, think of all the romance between Meg and Hercules!" she added dreamily.

"I know which people Meg and Hercules remind me of" Travis blurted out and Connor started laughing while Clarisse said "Gotta hand it to you Stolls, you make good metaphors" and she looked at me smirking. The whole Camp was laughing too.

"Now children. Quiet if you will. The movie is about to start." Chiron said. Annabeth was sitting on my right and Grover on my left. **(A/N Hey! I rhymed!) **

I have to say the movie was hilarious at the beginning. All of us were laughing our heads off when we saw Hades' cartoon while Nico was the one who really laughed harder than anyone else. Thalia, who was there because she had gotten permission form Artemis, said her dad looked like "an overgrown pinky puffed version of Aphrodite's teddy bear" earning a few booms from thunder and a heated laughter from all Campers. Grover was mumbling about how satyrs were depicted in human perspective once Phil was shown on screen, but I told him that he shouldn't since Phil was after a tree nymph as well. Both him and Juniper were flustered after that and Travis gave me a fist bump while Annabeth shoved me playfully.

We were at the part of the movie when Hercules and Meg went out on a date when I noticed Annabeth had slightly moved away from me.

"Is everything alright, Wise Girl" I asked worried.

"No, everything's fine. Really Seaweed Brain." She added when she saw concern etched on my face and sat closer to me. In a spontaneous move I took her hand in mine, but thankfully she didn't protest. Instead, I think I saw a smile forming on her lips, but I wasn't quite sure.

And then the song "I won't say I'm in love" came up. All the Aphrodite girls suddenly turned their heads to where Annabeth and I were sitting and I turned to her raising an eyebrow. **(A/N **_Italics underlined _are the song's lyrics)

_If there's a price for rotten judgement, I guess I've already won that_

_No man is worth the aggravation, That's ancient history, been there done that. _

The song started and I saw Clarisse smirking at me once again.

"What is it?" I asked confused.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" she asked me while motioning to Annabeth who had turned slightly red. Wait a minute! Was she _blushing? _

_Who d'ya think you're kidding? He's the Earth and Heaven to you _

_Try to keep it hidden, Honey we can see right through you_

_Girl you can't conceal it_

_We know how you feel and who you're thinking of_

The Aphrodite girls got up, Silena leading them and came and sat next to Annabeth. Silena put her jaw in her hands while raising her eyebrows and indicating to our hands. I took a glance at what she was showing the others and turned red myself. We had intertwined our hands without noticing!

_No chance, no way! I won't say it, no no! _

Annabeth waved her other hand dismissively at them and looked away. She pulled her hand away from mine and I have to admit I missed its warmth.

_You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh-oh_

The Aphrodite girls sang and giggled when Annabeth rolled her eyes.

_It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love_

Annabeth got up and went to leave the amphitheater. Suddenly, Travis, Connor and Clarisse got up and blocked the entrance earing a glare, which only Clarisse returned. I was totally confused. What was all that? Smirks, glances, glares, raised eyebrows? What the heck didn't I know? I had many emotions in me. Surprise, worry, confusion and anger because they knew something and didn't tell me! I guess my face expression was priceless because Grover was laughing so hard he had trouble breathing!

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson _

_It feels so good when you start out _

_My head is screaming get a grip girl _

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out _

I suddenly felt some things falling into place and my anger subsided. Realization dawned on me so fast I swear I couldn't even get what was going on around me. All the looks and the smirks at me, Annabeth's behavior towards me, the reason she said she was confused, the prophecy's line: _and lose a love to a worse than death_. It was I! I made her so confused! But she couldn't like _that _way? Or could she? She said she thought… That's it! She said _she thought _she loved Luke! But, she, also, said she had figured things out at the beach earlier. Could that possibly mean… ?

I gulped, my eyes wide and my pulse rising. I had to know. I turned to look at Grover who had a look on his face like saying _It's about time you figured it out! _

I stood up.

_You keep on denying, who you are and how you're feeling _

_But, we're not buying, Hon we saw ya hit the ceiling _

_Face it like a grown up_

_When ya gonna grow up. That ya got, got, got it bad _

I walked to Annabeth who had her back turned at me while trying to get Clarisse out of her way. She was irritated and her hand went for her dagger. I caught her hand before she managed to reach it and she turned to face me. She was blushing bad.

"Percy let go please", she said looking down.

"Not before you answer some questions I have", I said. Clarisse rolled her eyes. She probably thought I hadn't understood what was going on.

"Not now Percy, I…" she started.

"No. Right now." I insisted and squeezed her hand gently. She looked up at me.

_No chance, no way, I want say it no, no_

_Give up, give up, check the grin you're in love _

_This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love_

"You said you thought you loved Luke", I said and she winced ant his name.

"Percy…" she was begging me to let go with her eyes, but I couldn't. Not now. It was time for some straightforward talk.

"Annabeth _please_… You think it's easy for me? I was watching you for years and every time I talk to you I'm afraid to mention Luke. You know why? Because you start telling me that he is good and that he made wrong choices. Every time I open this subject you get on defensive mode, when the only thing I want is to make sure you won't get hurt anymore" I said. My eyes stung. There was silence in the room and I barely noticed that the movie had been paused. Annabeth was shaking, tears filling her eyes.

"Percy, you don't understand, I…" But I interrupted her. I had to let her know what I was feeling and I was on roll.

"No, Annabeth, I do understand. He promised to be your family. He betrayed you and you defend him and I understand that. I would never give up on family either. But this is entirely different. Do you know why exactly I have that reaction and I snap when Luke is mentioned? Do you know why I want to know if you loved him? Because there is a simple answer to that." I said.

"Which is?" she asked weakly still looking down.

"Jealousy." I muttered. "There. I said it. I'm jealous of Luke. Jealous not because of everything he's been through with you, but because of the fact that you still defend him even though he hurt you and that makes me think you love him. Also, there was that line in your prophecy. So, what I'm saying is that I'm jealous of him because you might actually love him when I… I…"

That's when I faltered. Tears filled my eyes and I dropped her hand. Emotions were twirling inside me like a whirlwind. I turned my back on her and lowered my head. I was ready for rejection, for another speech about how great Luke is, but instead I felt Annabeth's hand on my shoulder.

"That's what you really think? That I love him?" she asked.

I nodded. Stupid move, I thought. I shouldn't have told her…

"Can you tell me why I kissed you on Mt. St Helens then?" she inquired. I heard a few gasps and a "No way dude" by Connor.

"I admit that's were you got me confused. I don't know", I said.

"Well, then…I told you I figured some things out. As for that line, it meant love as in family. Luke promised to be my family and gave up on me. However, as you said I can't give up on my family. Did you ever wonder why I didn't want you to come on the quest with me? Why I felt like I should tell you to stay here? I thought I would lose _you_, Seaweed Brain." She said.

I gulped. My face was completely red and I heard Silena coo silently. I could feel everyone's eyes on me.

"Now why can't you be that clear all the time? Don't you know I have trouble when you hide from me? After all, you named me Seaweed Brain" I replied and turned around to look at her. I smiled broadly and caught her hands in mine. She smiled back. I leaned in and I felt such a strong current of energy through my body I swear I could fly, if Zeus wouldn't blast me. Wolf whistles and cooing was heard all over the place. I faintly noted that Annabeth's hair smelled of lemon and her lips were sweet like strawberries.

When we broke away, I saw that somehow my hands were placed on her back pulling her closer to me and her hands were tangled in my hair.

"Well, isn't that better than a movie!" Grover said while we both turned to him and started laughing.

"Well, I only have one word to say" Chiron said.

"FINALLY" All the Campers shouted along with him while Annabeth hugged me and I blushed, but hugged her back.

"Alright! Let's watch the rest of the movie", Chiron decided.

_You're doing flips, read our lips, You're in love_

_You're way of base I won't say it_

_Get off my case I won't say it_

_Girl, don't be proud_

_It's O.K., you're in love_

_Ooh, at least out loud I won't say I'm in love_

Annabeth snuggled up on my chest while we were watching the rest of the movie.

"I love you", she whispered in my ear.

"I love you to, my Wise Girl" I said and kissed her pouring every ounce of emotion in one long blissful kiss.

"I'm glad that I said it out loud, Seaweed Brain" she added and closed her eyes resting her head on my chest.

"I'm glad I said it too, Wise Girl", I answered and for the first time in a long time I felt complete.

**A/N Ok, so Read and Review! Tell me what you think of my first attempt in a one-shot! **


End file.
